Corpse party, Higuarshi and Ghost hunt crossover
by Little mrs mods
Summary: The Corpse party characters go on vacation to Hinamizawa, while the Ghost hunt characters are there for reshearch. Add up the most cruelest anime's you know and this is what you get.
1. Chapter 1

Mai stepped on to the train. "So, this town of Hinamizawa is ment to have had strange events happening this time of year, right?" asked Mai. "Mai, I don't know anything about this town, but were gonna find out" replied Naru. "Hey, this time you have to promise you won't do that thing when you walk off and act all mysterious. And the thing when you pretend you don't know the truth when you do, like with that girl that didn't really have the mysterious spoon-bending powers, and you knew it!" yelled Mai "Okay, okay...I promise...for the first hour or so." Giggled Naru to myself. "Don't push it mr!" Mai nudged him in the arm.

"I call the seat next to the window, Naomi!" Seiko said all peppy and joyful as she ran to her seat. "Okay, okay" Naomi took her seat next to her. "Thank you so much, Yui sensei!" Thanked Ayumi "It's going to be so fun, this trip!"

the train left the station.

"Onii-chan, i'v never been on a train before. It's so scary" Yuka cried. Satoshi conforted her. Mai, Naru and the rest walked past. "UGH! No seats left!" moaned Ayako. Mayu stood up, "You can have my seat" she whispered politley. "Th-thanks" Ayako muttered as she took her seat. "But...Mayu, whear-" befor Morishige could finish his sentence there was a big crash.

"Is every okay?!" Mis Yui panicked. Seiko coughed befor she awoke. In about an hour everyone was all fine and alive. "Great start" Yoshiki moaned rolling his eyes. Yui looked embarressed. "Blondy, lay off!" shoued Ayumi. "Okay, okay, we don't wan't to get into anything now" stated Yui as she looked around. "Who is that?!" Seiko screched. "is she okay?" "Oh my goodness" All these diffrent phrases coming from the croud of the Kisaragi students until the yound girl got up. "H-hello" she whispered. "Hey, that girl seems alot like me" smiled Yuka. Yuka skipped up to her. "Are you alright?" The girl noded. "I'm Yuka Mochida! You are?" "I-I'm Satoko Hojo."

Mai over heard and gasped. "Your Satoko?" She asked "your that one girl we'v heard so much about. And your friends with the spawn of a demon or ghost or what ever" Satoko jsut stood there. "I-I don'r know what-" Immedietley Satoko started running and Yuka chased after her. Yuka caught up and grabed Satoko's hand, "why don't you come meet my onii-chan, he is called Satoshi" Yuka reguested. "Satoshi is the name of my Onii-chan too exept I call him Nii-nii" Satoko smiled.

**_Mai's thoughts-Great, just graet, that Satoko girl is not reasoning with us, this may take time. However, that Mis Yui seems odd, I might wanna check her out as soon as we get confortable here._**

**_Seiko's thoughts-I heared about this shrine or something here and that no one is allowed to enter, but what is a little adventure gonna do right? I'll wake up Naomi in the mourning befor any one els wakes up, at 5:30._**

**_Shion's thoughts-Oh great, another load of people here. Well, I'm going to the shrine tommorow to pick up some things for my sister. At about 6:00, I promised myself that this time I wouldn't let that demon control me again, I promise._**

**READ:I'll be adding the second chapter tommorrow, came back then. tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

"Hey, Naomi" Whispered Seiko as she tiped cold water over Naomi. "SEIKO!" Naomi yelled. "Calm down" Seiko demanded "Your gunna' wake up Yui." "Okay, okay, waht is it?" asked Naomi lossing her patients. Seiko explained her plan to Naomi, after alot of arping Seiko got Naomi to go to the shrine.

"Here it is!" Sang Seiko, looking so happy, like always. They both opened the shrine door and steped in. They took three steps and the door slid shut behind them. Seiko grabed onto Naomi, "Its just the wind Seiko!" She exclaimed. They looked around at everything, rather unsettled. "Come on, we better be off befor we get caught" Suddenley, they heard hysteric laughter. "Hahahahhahah! That girl thinks its safe to send me down here?! ME?! Out of everyone, she asked me to pick her studid stuff up!? And she thought she could trust me to remain sane being back down here?! HAHAHAH" The voice laughed.

Naomi grabed Seiko's hand and pulled her behind a bookshelf. "S-Seiko, Who is she?!" Naomi stuttered. "Sh-Shion, what d-did you need me to help you carry again?" whispered a quiet voice. "Oh, I forgot you were there, So, Mion sent you to help too?! Teehee".

"What the- Seiko, that voice!" "N-no, It can't be. Mayu!" Seiko ran out of her hiding spot with Naomi chasing after her. "And you are?" Shion asked, slyley. "I-I'm Seiko, you dare touch Mayu and Naomi and I will end you?!" Seiko gathered up just about enough courage to blurb that out. "Will you?" Shion asked rheytoricaly and reached her hand into her back pocket.

And...I'm gonna leave it right there, Tell me if you want me to inform you when I add the next chapter


End file.
